Obsidian
by Angelic Hellraiser
Summary: I watch in awe as a single tear creeps down his cheek—a dying ember fading away into the nothingness of velvet night. -just a little oneshot-


**A**/N: This is my first one-shot/drabble for Ergo Proxy. I hope you like it. X3 It's written during the first episode. I couldn't resist the meeting of Re-L and Ergo Proxy! :D

* * *

**xx** Obsidian

_Connected…_

I gaze up at the two white lights, perfect circles of radiance. Two dots… connecting. My fingers twitch on the armrests of the chair and the back of my neck suddenly feels cold. _Strange._The events of today are most irregular. My tongue drags slowly along the back of my teeth as I keep staring at the two lights. _Called in by my grandfather... Signs of unrest at the security bureau...and then... that. _My eyes close briefly as the image of the violent wound ripped into the wall plagues my mind. It had happened so fast. I'd only had a second's window of reaction. Whatever it is, it's damn fast.

I open my eyes and gaze distantly at the ceiling, the lights have become a milky blur... no longer coherent dots. "The points must somehow be connected." I sigh. "This has been quite a day."

Getting up from the chair, I push the sensation away and indulge the need for a shower. My clothes feel oddly heavy, even sticky. The feeling itself is disgusting and I shed them from my skin hastily. Something about today seems different. A part of me doesn't like the feeling; another part of me is intrigued to say the least. I turn on the faucet to the bathtub and begin taking down the trademark cat-ears styled in my hair. Iggy himself had come up with them. He says it highlights my defined cheekbones and definite though soft jawline. I roll my eyes. Why would I expect anything else from Iggy? I had him programmed that way.

_Perfectly boring, dependable, ass-kissing entourage. But, he is still _my_ entourage... a major part of my life._ I smile briefly at that thought.

I turn the steam on and begin to remove my undershirt. The material is halfway over my chest when I feel an icy chill down my spine. _What?_ My vocal cords are paralyzed as I find a single word written into the condensation fogging the mirror—_awakening_. Moisture bleeds off the letters as the cold bleeds down my stomach to my back-peddling feet. Goosebumps move like a plague over my arms and I'm suddenly aware of a pair of eyes watching me.

The explosion happens in an instant, too fast for me even to register that I've turned toward my bathroom window. My back is slammed against the opposite wall as rubble showers down. Shadows choke the room. The ceiling—it's gone. I feel the blood drain from my heart. The only word I can sum up is 'it'. My eyes are permanently glued to the hulking figure. _Tall... smooth musculature... talons..._

**Monster**.

Its face appears out of the darkness, a ghost with a broken visage. I stare on in disbelief as it looms over me, its eyes as bright as a pair of white hot stars in the blackness. I can't breath. The air is a desperate screaming hostage in my chest. It smells of heat, aggression, and... something else. I try to focus on the face behind the half-grinning bone mask. _Black as pitch._

Its breath is a cold fire against my cheeks, causing my heart to hammer violently in my throat. _I feel it... as if something inside me is about to snap. _Then, its hand is moving. I gasp as it presses its thumb to my lips. The taste is warm, but distinctly dangerous. My lips involuntarily part further as it presses its finger more forcefully to my mouth.

**Snap.**

_Monster... connected... that feeling..._ My heart shivers in my chest_. _I've never been this afraid before...

I watch in awe as a single tear creeps down his cheek—a dying ember fading away into the nothingness of velvet night. My chin trembles uncontrollably. _Why would it cry? _My throat tightens and I try to swallow back that foreign feeling. I gasp as the saline wetness rimming my eyes begins to stain my cheeks._ I don't cry._ I can't remember the last time I've _ever_ cried.

Then, everything happens at once. The monster is tumbling backward. The crashing of my window._ so loud..._ Millions of glass slivers shimmering in the dim light. My heart flutters weightlessly in my chest and I suck in a much needed breath of air. The beat of my heart is so calm now... _different_. My knees shake weakly as I drink up his powerful form; his robes are the color of dried blood

My tears are falling freely now and I let my body slide down to the floor as I yield to sudden exhaustion. It's so cold now. I hug my arms to my chest, the thin material of my undershirt creasing against my skin. The last thing I remember before the blackness is one word.


End file.
